Benjamin Bang Bang Blue
by WingedArcher01
Summary: I have no clue why this popped into my head, but I have a dirty mind... so that's probably why.. I recommend not reading this if you're under 15, but whatever; I'm 13 and I write it so... (Rated T, but not sure...) ENJOY! Review please? And also, listen to the song when reading it.. is way better. WANT A SEQUEL?


"Guys, let's just leave, we shouldn't be here anyway." I begged.

ThickBurger grinned like a Cheshire cat at me. "Sorry BennyBoy, it's customary that we bring you to a strip club for your Bachelor party. Besides, it's not like your fiancé's gonna find out."

_But that's not why I want you to leave…_

"Ben?" My head whirled to see Shelton standing slightly behind me, in front of the entrance to the club. "I'm not happy to be here either, but let's just get this over with." He tugged on his ear. It was already flaming red.

_Maybe, it is time they know…_

I nodded. "Okay. But let's hurry up, sounds like the next show is about to start."

They looked at me shocked, that I'd given in that easily, but made their way into the club.

Here's what it looked like:

The entrance was at the back of the club, so I was facing the stage. It was spilt into three short catwalks, and at the end of each catwalk was a pole connecting from the ceiling to the floor. The end of the walk turned into a circle and went about a metre out from the pole; most probably so you could walk around properly. There were groups of leather seats that made a semi-circle (just one group) and they were scattered throughout the club, but all facing the stage. A table sat in front of each one, with a small lamp.

Hiram, Shelton and I took the one closest to the catwalk on the left, which was only about a metre from the stage.

My usual seat.

Suddenly the lights turned off, and three spotlights hit the end of the catwalk.

Show time.

_She got a body like an hourglass,  
>But I can give it to you all the time<br>She got a booty like a Cadillac,  
>But I can send you into overdrive (oh)<em>  
><em>Stop and wait, wait for that,<br>Stop hold up, swing your bat  
>See anybody could be bad to you,<br>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

I glanced between the three stages, in anticipation of they'd enter this performance.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_

Three girls fell backwards so their back was pressed against the pole and they had their legs wrapped around the very top of the silver cylinder.

_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_

They lowered themselves down the put their hands on the floor, then unwrapped their legs and came down in a handstand.

_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>

The girls swung around the pole in sync with one another and kicked their legs up with every _bang _and _back, _making all the guys except myself, Hi and Shelton. _How dare they whistle at her…_

_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>

The others stopped singing, and I knew they wouldn't start throughout the verse, until the chorus came back. I leaned forward and grabbed the girl in front of me's hand but the redhead soon shook me off singing the line I knew was coming.

_She might've let you hold her hand in school,  
>But I'mma show you how to graduate<em>

They started to wave their bodies forward and back, lifting their heels for the next line then turned round and shook their ass' for the line following it. I held back from slapping the redhead's. If I did, I'd probably ruin everything.

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk,  
>Just come and show me what your momma gave (Oh yeah)<br>Your love gotta be baby, love but don't say a thing  
>See anybody could be good to you,<br>You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

A guy from the seat down one, who was in front of the middle stage and the guy down another in front of the last stage turned their heads toward me and I gave a brief nod.

Quickly we stood up and planted our right foot on the table, when Bang Bang was being sung. _Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
><em>We tore open the front of our shirts at the next Bang Bang and rolled our shoulders back slowly and sexily letting them fall to the floor while the rest of the line was getting sung. _Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
><em>Our foots lifted from the table and we swung/turned around so we caught a glimpse of the seats, and I of Hi and Shelton's shocked expressions. We all had hats on, so we gripped them tight in our right hand and did Michael Jackson's crotch movement with our left, slowly moving forwards towards the stage. _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<br>_I removed my hands and pulled my pants off from the legs at the front (during Bang Bang), since they were stripper pants and was left in my black, rubber, tight, underwear. My hands went back to where they were before. _Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>_The three of us faced forwards keeping our hands on our hats; the other going behind our back as we did fancy jumping footwork. _Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>

We raced forward and around the left of the each stage towards the back were there were stairs connecting. By the time Bang Bang Cockin' It was being sung, I was behind my fiancé on the stage and wrapping my arms around her waist as she ground against me. _It's Myx Moscato  
>It's frizz in a bottle<br>It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
>Swimming in the grotto<br>We winning in the lotto  
>We dipping in the pot of blue foam<br>Kitten so good  
>It's dripping on wood<br>Get a ride in the engine that could  
>Go, Batman robbin' it<br>Bang, bang, cockin' it  
>Queen Nicki dominant, prominent<br>It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
>If they test me they sorry<br>Riders look like a Harley  
>Then pull off in this Ferrari<br>If he hanging we banging  
>Phone ranging, he slanging<br>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey<br>_Tory started to sing again and in unison with the other two guys, we reached round the front of their outfits and undid the zip that started where their 'bra' ended and where their 'undies' started. We threw them behind us, not really caring where they ended up. _See anybody could be good to you,_

She looked up at me during the next line and grinned at me, making me grin back while she sung and turned around, trailing a finger down my rock hard chest. _  
>You need a bad guy to blow your mind (your mind)<em>

For the last two chorus' we pretty much just grinded against one another, grinning hugely, sexily and seductively all at once. Her hands ran over my figure and I let mine feel every inch of her. And I mean, _everywhere…_ She did the same.

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>

_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,  
>Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>

The six of us on the stages froze, and wolf whistles filled the air as well as money being chucked at us, and we bent over and picked it up, thrilled with the twenty dollar notes some gave us.

The girls; Serenity and Christy and their boyfriends; Seth and Xander headed down grabbing their clothes on the way. Tory and I stayed on the stage, my arms wrapped around her. She turned in my arms and smiled up at me, her slender arms wrapping around my muscular neck. The light caught the engagement ring I gave her three weeks ago and I lowered my head to hers, kissing her tenderly and putting all the love I could into it. She responded in kind, and I found myself asking how I could ever get so lucky again.

I pulled away as the manager came waltzed up the centre stage, earning cheers from the crowd and he lifted the microphone to his chin.

"Thank you, thank you." The crowd quietened. "I hope you all enjoyed our fabulous performance from our singers and dancers and I would like to announce that Ben and Tory, are now engaged! Give it up for the golden couple!"

Louder cheers and whistles than before filled the club and I gripped my fiancé's left hand tight in my left as she turned around and entwined our fingers from behind. I pulled our hands upwards and turned them so everyone so they could see the silver band and huge diamond, with about ten small ones surrounding it on my soulmate's ring finger.

They cheered louder and then even louder when stepped towards the right so I could claim her lips again. Our entwined fingers separated only for Tory to wrap hers in my silky black locks and my hands flew to the back of her thighs, lifting her onto my chest, seated just above my groin and pressed her against the pole.

Best day ever…..


End file.
